heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.03.12 - Down in a Hole
The east coast weather is simply murder upon the streets. The hovering around 30-35 degrees causes a constant freeze/thaw of water that seeps through the cracks in the road. Sometimes it expands, sometimes it contracts. Normally not a huge issue, but the constant flux causes the road budget to big bigger than more southern places. There's also a rush of water almost consistently due to the warm weather today, melting the snow that fell in mass yesterday. Things feel pretty normal, though, all things considered. The streets are busy with vehicles and pedi-commuters stamping along the pavement amongst the sound of car horns and the smells of warm pretzels, hot dogs, and exhaust. Suddenly, in the middle of it all, there's a scream and a large crunching sound as part of the street gives way and starts breaking out from an epicenter in a large circle. Immediately, three cars are pulled underground. Cars skid to a stop, but the crackling of the pavement comes back to them as breaking ice might on a lake not quite done freezing over. Screams erupt everywhere. It's time for heroes to act. It's a common sight in New York to see people talking to themselves. Some of them are just plain crazy, but some are talking with their bluetooth earpieces in their ear. Warren Worthington III is a little more recognizable than most thanks to the bright white wings sprouting from his back as he walks along the sidewalk, speaking into his earpiece. Easily overheard is "I hate Times Square...so touristy." There's a pause before, "Yes, I'm walking...easier than trying to get cab..." before the rumbling and screams begin. It only takes a jump and a flap of his wings before he's off the ground. "I'll call you back." Eagle eyes spot a couple of folks teetering or holding onto the edge of the...sinkhole? He dives towards them to try and grab them and bring them to safety. "God I love New York... first fairly nice day and it's it's treated like it's Springtime." Tommy offers to nobody in particular, pausing outside of one of the numerous theaters that make-up the appropriately named 'Theater District' to fish out a pack of smokes and light up. "On the bright side, soon it'll be bikini season." Tommy glances to someone passing by and flashes them a grin, making the outline of a curvy woman with his hands. "Amirite?" Of course, that's when karma decides to intefere with his commentary on the strange animals known as 'New Yorkers' with a suddenly expanding sinkhole. "And of course... the other thing New York is known for. Random acts of chaotic bullcrap. I think we're built over a hellsmouth. And I just bought these pants." Tommy scowls... he still hates using his powers, especially when he can't just change in a phone booth like some jerks. Tommy runs forward, his body undergoing increasing changes with every step, until his clothes are effectively shredded and as the 'Wildcat' (Don't tell Dad) leaps onto the scene to assist. Gabriel passes by Tommy as he talks to himself and random people. Like any good New Yorker Gabriel just gives him a once over and continues on his way, hands stuffed into the pockets of his bomber jacket, the one and only part of his outfit that looks like it didn't come from A Salvation Army or Goodwill Store. As the noise of the developing sinkhole fills the air he does what any sane person would do and jumps into the closest alley, moving away from the chaos with a grumbled, "Aw, crap!" Warren takes flight and many of the bystanders gasp at the sight of the large wings that pull the man into the air and down towards the sinkhole. His hands meet another's, and he pulls the young woman free from her car window. Warren will still be able to hear the cries of others as he pulls the first to safety. Wildcat arrives on the scene and sees that two more taxi-cabs have fallen into the still expanding sinkhole. His toes come right up to the edge. When Gabriel leaps into the alley and returns, he'll see much the same thing. The sinkhole seems to be expanding. The good news is that enough people are aware of what is going on, to get the heck out of the way. Once the woman's feet are on the ground, Warren is diving back down into the sinkhole to try and get to the others who are calling for help. If his phone still has reception, he'll call 911...just in case others are too shocked. Catching sight of the...were-cat at the edge of the hole aas he brings another person or two up to safety he pauses a moment before offering a hand, "Need a lift down?" Tommy, since he doesn't have a right to really use 'Wildcat' yet... at leats not officially skitter/slides to a stop at the edge of the hole. His cigarette slipping out of his mouth and falling, seemingly in slow motion down... down... down into the sinkhole. As the Angel arrives, Tommy glances over. "No thanks Tweety Bird. I'm a cat. I tend to land on my feet. You check the other cab." Tommy offers before pinching his nose like he was diving into a pool and leaping down into the sinkhole, landing on one of the cab roofs in a crouch. "Everyone okay in there?" Tommy glances over the edge of the roof and peeks into one of the cabs. "I swear... I did not cross your path this morning." A second or two after Gabriel disappears into the alley anyone running by might be able to hear a voice exclaiming,"Owowowow! Crap, crap, that's tight! Owowowowow!" followed by the tearing of cloth then a whoosh of air as another Angel flies out of the alley's mouth and towards the sinkhole. This Angel is naked from the waist up and seems to be slower and clumsier in his flight than his counterpart. But he's still able to make his way to the sinkhole and grab a little boy that's trying to crawl out of the back window of a car that's teetering on the edge. All throughout this he's muttering a litany that leans along the lines of, "How the hell does he make this look so easy..." or variations thereof. The phone dials 911 and the information is exchanged midflight. Emergency authorities are notified immediately, as are other heroes in the area. "Yes!" says a man, who looks to be the driver, while a family of three sits in back. Four folks. "We need help! Get us out of here!" _____ SOMEWHERE IN THE SOUTH PACIFIC A gigantic fishing boat with a large hole in the hull floats lazily through the sky as the fishermen have aghast faces, looking out over the edge. At the bottom of the boat, a red cape flaps in the wind, and a closer inspection shows there's a man under there. A super man. He lowers the boat to the ground on an island with a small port. One by one he's helping sailors down off the boat and onto the shore. One exuberant rescued fisherperson hits the soil and kisses it in a dramatic bow of thankfulness. In the middle, as the fishermen are showering Superman with thanks, his smile fades. "I'm sorry gentlemen," he says with a pained expression. "I'm needed elsewhere." He takes a moment to put some distance between himself and the others, kneels to the ground for a moment, bursts away heading east. _____ Gabriel gets the young man up and out of the sinkhole, despite his bumpy road. When the boy reaches the safety of the sidewalk, he looks up at Gangel and says, "Thank you Birdman!" "Over here!" Angel calls the cat-man over to the car with the family. He then reaches to take the younger members since he can probably carry them both at once. He pauses again upon seeing another winged person, "Where were all these wings when I showed mine, huh?" is asked, rhetorically, of one of the kids he's holding. Before taking the kids to solid ground, he offers to the parents, "I'll be right back..." "On my way Tweety Bird..." Tommy offers as he carefully crosses over to the next car where Angel is calling for his help. At least he's lithe, so he won't be causing to much distrubrance to the already dangerous situation. He pauses a moment to look up, and can't help but roll his eyes a bit. "Another bird boy? Well... at least I'm feeling a bit special for once." Tommy helps the couple out of the door to the taxi, offering a whistle to the pair of birdboys. "We've got two more awaiting the economy flight." Tommy flashes a grin to the couple. "Sorry I forgot your honey-roasted nuts in my other pants." Yes, the irony of that comment is not lost on him. Unlike Angel Gangel doesn't seem to be able to hover. So he drops off his first passenger then takes a couple of running steps to take off again with a passable, "BiiiiiirdMAN!" Flying back to the sinkhole he homes in on the werepanther's voice and grabs another victim. He has to put some visible effort to fly out with an adult but he's still able to do it and take the victim over to the sidewalk into the impromptu delivery zone. The parents that Angel saves are relieved more for their children than for themselves. At his promise of returning they're even more relieved. Meanwhile, there are still a host of people caught in the sinkhole. From inside there are screams of terror and each time the heroes go in they seem to be more and more. Tommy will notice a blue and red streak blur by and come to a stop on the edge of the sinkhole. Superman quickly uses his x-ray vision, "It seems that there are a host more of them." He looks to the other heroes, "I'm going to try and lift it before and freeze it before it continues to expand." In his x-ray vision he can see exactly how massive this hole has the potential of being. Gabriel makes another special delivery, getting the next victim over to the sidewalk. Angel does indeed hover over the sinkhole after dropping the children off. He looks over at Superman, "I've never heard of sinkholes happening in New York..." even if it -is- an island here. "A host more...what? People? It?" He looks back at the people watching the rescue attempt, "Should we...wait for you or go back in?" He glances the other 'angel' out of the corner of his eye and casts him a bit of a glare. Tommy carefully dropped further into the sinkhole, freeing people from cars as he ran across them. And helping people who were pinned where he could. "Where've you been? Everthing happens in New York." Tommy asides to Warren as he holds up a child for Warren to evacuate first. "Got a kid!" Tommy is trying to be careful and light on his feet as he works to help save people. And then he glances up athe arrival of the Red/Blue Boyscout. "Wait.. lift it?" Tommy asks with a blink. Gabriel does his running take off again then lands at the safest edge of the sinkhole as Superman arrives. Considering he has no idea what Big Blue might be up to he stands by and waits to be told what to do so he's not in the way. He does catch Angel's small glare and with a shrug and a little smile he breathlessly says, "kids idea. No harm playing along." Waiting for instructions is a nice time to catch his breath too. This flying people around thing isn't as easy as it looks. Superman nods soberly to Tommy, "Yeah, I think I can lift it back into place and freeze it from underneath. At least then we can get the rest of the people away." He nods to Warren, "I think it'd be best if you can make sure that no one falls back in as I try to lift it. If I don't do it evenly, someone could topple downward." He smiles and nods to Gabriel and gives a large exhale. "Okay. Here we go." He soars up and then down into the sinkhole, disappearing from sight. After a few moments there's a large gurgling and groaning of earth movement from underneath the street. Angel looks to Tommy and Gabriel briefly as Superman gives instruction. He then gestures for the others to follow those instructions, "Well, let's get to the perimeter...I'll fly perimeter if you two want to do crowd control...keep people from being too close to the edge. Once Tommy did another quick scout of the sinkhole crater, he ran along one of the cars and lept back out of the sinkhole. Landing in a crouch on the edge of the sinkhole and looking up and over at Angel "Crowd Control? Got it!" He tossed a thumbs up at Warren and cupped his hands and shouted. "Everyone stay the hell back!" Gabriel pushes off from where he's been resting on his knees and breathing deep and nods to Angel, "Roger, dodger, wilco and all that stategic jargon." With that he starts walking around the sink hole in the opposite direction of Tommy, wings open wide to make himself more visible, "OK everyone. The cavalry is here. Lets move away from the hole and let the Big Man do his job. Unless you have wings or fur move away from the hole. Can't tell how much bigger it might get if this doesn't work!" Not everything goes swimmingly, however. Underneath, the earth, Superman is pushing up on the earth, bringing about a half dozen more cars up and out of the hole, but just as he'd feared, one of the cars is teetering, a minivan filled with yet another family. As Superman notices it with his x-ray vision, he realizes he's completely indisposed. "Help them!" he yells, hoping that his superfriends hear his cry from under the earth. Angel has been circling as he stated before and he catches sight of the teetering van as well. "Over here!" he dives at the van, but he might not have the strength to push it to a more stable place. He isn't, after all, Superman. He'll try to push it though until the others get there to help get the family out of their car. Tommy dashed around the edge of the sinkhole, and after a moment of hesitation leapt out onto the quivering and crumbling ground. "If it gives way, someone make sure they save my butt. Make sure it's in neutral!" Tommy calls, driving his shoulder into the rear of the van and starting to push it with whatever he could muster. "I need to move to a country with lighter people." Tommy grumps. Gabriel jumps into the air and flies over to the van. As soon as he finds a stable landing spot behing the van he lands then get up next to Tommy and joins in pushing the van up to a more stable position. "Here's hoping we don't unbalance this whole slab'o'rock for Sups!" As the three heroes assist the people in the van, they are able to steady the vehicle and get the people out before they fall in the dangerous pit. Once they do, Superman continues his upward thrust. Once he has it more or less in position, everyone will feel themselves getting much cooler. It's clear he's using his ice breath to freeze the ground from underneath. After a few moments there's a burst of rock and asphalt and Superman appears, coming to a landing spot near the other heroes, "Thank goodness you gentlemen were here." Angel lands a little heavily back on solid ground and takes a few deep breaths after everyone seems to be safe. He looks over to Superman, "You have impeccable timing, sir." There's even the ghost of a grin there before he looks over at Tommy, "Thanks..." and Gabriel. "Thanks. Where the hell did you come from? I thought I was the only one with wings." He starts to brush off his suit, noting a particular stain that doesn't want to go away. "Dammit. There goes another Armani." "Yeah... lucky me. I just bought those pants." Tommy scoops up his jacket which thankfully not stolen while he was helping to save people. "So... three people who can fly. Who's giving me a lift or do I have to stroll across town like this?" Tommy asks, slipping his jacket back on at least. Tommy can't help but snerk at the Armani Birdboy. "Ooo a stain. Those clothes are completely ruined." Gabriel tilts his head in a very bird-like gesture then smiles slowly at Angel, "Well, if you wore t-shirt and jeans you wouldn't have that problem. At lest you got to keep things on. Its getting friggin' cold out here without a shirt. But I gotta give you credit, this whole winged human thing isn't as easy as you make it look." Yep, not much of an explenation on where he came from thought. Then he smiles at Superman too and adds, "Shucks, we didn't do nothing compared to you." "I think you did great," Superman says to Gabriel before grinning at Warren. "Mr. Worthington, I'm sure you can afford it. And you're twice the man they say you are in the papers for what you did months ago and what you did for these people. As for you..." Superman turns his attention to Tommy, "I'll give you a lift." Angel gives Tommy a scowl, "Not so easy to explain this when one was on their way to a meeting, you know." He looks over to Gabriel then, "I never said it was easy having wings. Having to get another suit tailored..." he actually trails off though at Superman's words. He seems speechless for a moment before he manages to find his voice again, "Thank you. Those are...important words coming from you, Superman. I only did what needed to be done..." "Thanks Big S... this must be pretty special for you. Usually you're saving cats from trees..." Tommy tossed a quick two-fingered salute to Warren and Gabrial and fished his cigs out of his jacket once more and lit up. "It is a smoking flight, right?" Gabriel grins so wide it threatens to split his head in half at Superman's praise, "Well, thank you. But now I have to go get something on before I risk cutting every pane of glass I get close to." With that he starts jogging over to the alley he originally came from. Superman twists his mouth to the side and gives it a quick opening before a large gust of wind blows Tommy's cigarette out. "Sorry, no can do. You know." Superman smiles and shrugs, "The kids." He grabs Tommy by one of his hands and nods to Warren and the departing Gabriel before lifting off into the air. Category:Log